El peor de los bienes o el mejor de los males
by Aniki Wka
Summary: La relación de Byakuran y Shouichi va más allá de una normal, en realidad, ni siquiera es una relación. No son amigos, no son novios y muy pocas veces son amantes. El eterno engaño es lo que prevalece entre los dos. Serie de Drabbles.
1. Cadenas

**Título:** Cadenas  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Aniki  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Byakuran/Shouichi Irie **  
><strong>**Exención:** 533 palabras.  
><strong>Fragmento: <strong>_Se te queda mirando y su mirada te hace pensar en la de un pequeño cachorro al que acaban de encadenar, porque eso es lo que estas haciendo con él, lo estás encadenando a tu lado, sujetándolo a ti con tanta fuerza que terminaras asfixiándolo._  
><em>Pero esta bien, piensas, esta bien si muere mientras lo haga junto a ti. <em>  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo es propiedad de Amano Akira, yo sólo hago esto para pasar el tiempo de una manera más o menos productiva.

**Notas:** Esto lo escribí y publique hace mucho en LJ, pero últimamente me puse a rebuscar entre los fics que tengo allá y me di cuente que tengo unos cuantos de esta pareja que adoro con el alma y me dieron ganas de compartir mi amor por ellas acá. No tenia ganas de publicar uno por uno, así que aprovecho y los publico todos como una serie de drabbles =)

* * *

><p><strong>Cadenas<strong>

Pierdes el control por un momento y no puedes evitar tomar con fuerza su muñeca, apretando lo suficiente como para que él suelte un pequeño quejido; lo estás lastimando, pero él te lastimo más a ti y ese pensamiento hace que aprietes aun con más fuerza, marcando tus dedos en su pálida piel.

Se te queda mirando y su mirada te hace pensar en la de un pequeño cachorro al que acaban de encadenar, porque eso es lo que estas haciendo con él, lo estás encadenando a tu lado, sujetándolo a ti con tanta fuerza que terminaras asfixiándolo.

Pero esta bien, piensas, esta bien si muere mientras lo haga junto a ti.

—Byakuran-san —Su voz tiembla, y aun cuando sabes que ha pronunciado tu nombre, el sonido que ha dejado salir parece más el quejido de un pequeño animal que ha sido acorralado por un depredar que un nombre —, me lastima.

Lo sueltas, no porque te haya dicho lo que ya sabias, sino porque sabes que si no lo haces la marca roja que ahora rodea su delgada muñeca se habría convertido en un moretón que adornara su piel por días, inclusive semanas, y eso es lo que menos deseas. Dejarle una marca así seria un verdadero descuido.

A ti siempre te a gustado cuidar tus juguetes y más cuando son tan especiales como Shouichi.

—Lo siento, Shou-chan, es sólo que no quiero que me dejes~

Y no estás mintiendo, no quieres que se vaya, no quieres que tu juguete más divertido se vaya.

—Byakuran-san, pensé que había estado de acuerdo con mi trasferencia a la base en Japón.

Ves como empieza a frotar su muñeca adolorida, tal vez no soltaste lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar un moretón.

—Pero todo aquí será tan aburrido si Shou-chan se va.

Y a pesar de la dulzura con la que dices esas palabras y la sonrisa tan grande que adorna tu rostro, puedes sentir como Shouichi tensa su cuerpo de repente, como si pudiera detectar el veneno debajo de la azúcar con la que bañaste aquella oración.

Es eso lo que más te gusta y te interesa de él.

—Pero creo que tendré que acostúmbrame a no tenerte cerca, Shou-chan.

Que es el único que, al aparecer, puede notar quien eres en verdad. No el chico con el que pasó sus días en la universidad, ni tampoco el Dios que todos en el Millefiore creen, sino Byakuran, aquel que se convertirá en el ángel que traíra la destrucción del mundo.

—No me iré para siempre, Byakuran-san —Y, por un pequeño momento, te mira directamente a los ojos—, regresare.

Sabes que no dice la verdad, sabes que no piensa regresar contigo, y eso es algo que te parece aun más interesante de él, al parecer miente mucho más que tú, pero con un descaro parecido.

—Lo sé —La sonrisa se borra por instante de tu rostro, pero de inmediato regresa con mayor intensidad, casi llegando a tus ojos —. Shou-chan jamás va a dejarme.

Y tú te encargarías eso, aun si tuvieras que encerrarlo y encadenarlo.

Al fin de cuentas, ¿qué clase de jefe serias si dejas que tu subordinado más especial te abandone?


	2. Irreversible

**Título:** Irreversible  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Aniki  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Byakuran&Shouichi Irie **  
><strong>**Exención:** 230 palabras.  
><strong>Fragmento: <strong>_Sabes que después de eso ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Declararle la guerra a los Vongola marcara el inicio de tu victoria o de tu final, aun sabiendo eso estas dispuesto a tomar el riesgo. Idiotez o valentía, en tu mente esos conceptos siempre se mezclan. _  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo es propiedad de Amano Akira, yo sólo hago esto para pasar el tiempo de una manera más o menos productiva.

**Notas:** Un drabble más, ¡desfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Irreversible<strong>

Sabes que después de eso ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Declararle la guerra a los Vongola marcara el inicio de tu victoria o de tu final, aun sabiendo eso estas dispuesto a tomar el riesgo. Idiotez o valentía, en tu mente esos conceptos siempre se mezclan.

—¿Está seguro de esto, Byakuran-san? —la voz de Shouichi suena titubeante, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta que pudiera recibir de tu parte.

—Por supuesto, Shou-chan —y tiene razones para temer, piensas —, jamás había estado tan seguro de algo ~

Esta decisión no sólo puede marcar tu fin, sino también el de toda tu familia.

—No es necesario que lleguemos a estos extremos —su voz se vuelve un poco, tan sólo un poco, más firme —. Esto se convertiría en una cacería contra personas inocentes, Byakuran-san.

Y aun cuando Shouichi desapruebe en un principio lo que planeas, sabes que al final cederá, siempre lo hace, y aun si no lo hiciera no es como si en realidad te importara su opinión lo suficiente como para parar lo que estas por comenzar.

—Nadie quien este relacionado con los Vongola es inocente, Shou-chan.

Y por lo tanto, nadie sobrevivirá, nadie quien vaya en tu contra lo hará.

—Cacería Vongola —al pronunciar esas palabras tu sonrisa se vuelve más macabra, tanto que Shouichi no puede evitar retroceder unos pasos —, ¿suena bien, no?


	3. Sólo para mí

**Título:** Sólo para mí  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Aniki  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Byakuran/Shouichi Irie **  
><strong>**Exención:** 287 palabras.  
><strong>Fragmento: <strong>_La suave melodía de la risa de Byakuran llenó la habitación. Todavía sujetando los hombros del pelirrojo, enterró su rostro en el cuello de este, esparciendo superficiales besos sobre la blanca y suave piel._  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo es propiedad de Amano Akira, yo sólo hago esto para pasar el tiempo de una manera más o menos productiva.

**Notas:** Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, y a Mikoto-sama y Link no Sou por comentar 3

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo para mí <strong>

Los besos de mariposa sobre sus mejillas lo hacían estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Las manos que lo sujetaban con firmeza de los hombros lo ayudaban a mantenerse en pie.

—Deténgase, Byakuran-san —Shouichi colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de su jefe tratando de alejarlo —. Esto es molesto.

La suave melodía de la risa de Byakuran llenó la habitación. Todavía sujetando los hombros del pelirrojo, enterró su rostro en el cuello de este, esparciendo superficiales besos sobre la blanca y suave piel.

—Me encanta estar de esta manera con Shou-chan.

Con el ceño fruncido Shouichi intentó alejar al italiano con más fuerza. —En serio, Byakuran-san, tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer —suspiró con frustración y agregó —. ¿Lo recuerda? Usted fue el que me encargo todo ese trabajo.

—Entonces le daré todo ese trabajo a alguien más para que Shou-chan puede pasar más tiempo conmigo.

El tono infantil con el que Byakuran dijo esas palabras fue totalmente contradecido por la mirada en su rostro.

Shouichi sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorría la columna vertebral al pensar en que Byakuran pudiera hacer eso; él _adoraba_ su trabajo, además, el pasar más tiempo del que ya lo hacia con su jefe lo terminaría por volver loco.

—Eso no es necesario, Byakuran-san —con una sonrisa nerviosa el menor agregó—. Me gusta mi trabajo.

—¡Pero es ese trabajo el que impide que Shou-chan y yo estemos juntos! —Byakuran infló sus mejillas como un niño pequeño, sujetando con más fuerza los hombros de Shouichi —Yo tan sólo quiero que Shou-chan piense sólo en mi, en mi y en nada más.

Si Shouichi hubiera estado menos frustrado con el comportamiento de su amigo, tal vez hubiera notado la amenaza oculta tras aquella oración.


	4. Tentaciones

**Título:** Tentaciones  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Aniki  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Byakuran/Shouichi Irie **  
><strong>**Exención:** 183 palabras.  
><strong>Fragmento: <strong>_El poder corromper la bondad de un corazón, era algo realmente tentador. _  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo es propiedad de Amano Akira, yo sólo hago esto para pasar el tiempo de una manera más o menos productiva.

**Notas:** Gracias a todos los que leen estas historia :)

* * *

><p><strong>Tentaciones<strong>

La piel blanca que se extendía al paso de sus manos, los ojos esmeraldas que le regresaban una mirada cargada de nerviosismo y lujuria, y unos labios pálidos entreabiertos que suspiraban su nombre.

Byakuran sintió que no podría más, su lujuria se combinaba con su diversión ante tal escena. Las cosas había resultado mucho más fáciles de lo que había imaginado en un principio, todo había sido cuestión de hacer los movimientos adecuados y el juego había sido ganado. Un juego divertido sin dudas, pero el premio había sido lo mejor.

–Shou-chan necesita relajarse un poco más o si no esto será más difícil para él –los largos dedos de Byakuran comenzaron a delinear la el hueso de la cadera del pelirrojo –, y yo lo único que quiero es que Shou-chan se sienta bien.

Un pequeño gemido salio de los labios de Shouichi. La sonrisa en la cara de Byakuran tan sólo se hizo más grande –mezcla entre diversión y crueldad– y con una falsa dulzura beso a Shouichi en los labios.

El poder corromper la bondad de un corazón, era algo realmente tentador.


	5. Mentes malvadas

**Título:** Mentes malvadas  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Aniki  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Byakuran/Shouichi Irie **  
><strong>**Exención:** 417 palabras.  
><strong>Fragmento: <strong>_Cuando el sueño de las buenas personas es perturbado, posiblemente se deba a las acciones de las malas._  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo es propiedad de Amano Akira, yo sólo hago esto para pasar el tiempo de una manera más o menos productiva.

**Notas:** Gracias a todos los que leen estas historia :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mentes malvadas <strong>

Cuando el sueño de las buenas personas es perturbado, posiblemente se deba a las acciones de las malas. O eso es lo que piensa Shouichi cada noche en la que se ve caminando por los largos pasillos de la base Millefiore hacia la oficina de Byakuran.

Byakuran era propietario de una de las mentes malvadas más grandes que habían existido, por lo que las noches de insomnio eran algo regular. Molestar a otros, especialmente a Shouichi, cuando eso ocurría, también era algo regular.

Como la mano derecha del jefe Millefiore, como su hombre de más confianza y, especialmente, como su mejor amigo, negarse no era una opción para Irie, aun si deseaba ignorar a Byakuran —por el resto de su vida si era posible—, no lo haría, no podía; al menos no por ahora.

—¡Shou-chan!

Si Shouchi no supiera que la habitación esta completamente aislada, hubiera estado seguro de que aquel grito habría despertado a la base entera.

—¡Vamos a jugar!

Si tan sólo no necesitara tanto el trabajo —si tan sólo el mundo no necesitara tanto que él estuviera en ese trabajo—.

—Son las tres de la mañana, Byakuran-san.

Byakuran hace un puchero, más parecido al que haría un niño de tres años al negársele su juguete preferido, que el que haría un despiadado líder de la mafia como lo es él.

—Pero los mejores juegos se juegan en la noche, entre dos personas.

Una sonrisa se posa en los labios del albino, una sonrisa que danza entre la línea de lo dulce y lo cruel con una facilidad aterradora. Tal vez, si Shouichi no lo conociera tan bien como lo conocía, hubiera creído que la sonrisa era un gesto dulce, amable, e inclusive romántico. Pero como su mano derecha, y como su mejor amigo, conoce demasiado bien aquella mueca que de dulce y amable no tenia nada. Despiadada, cruel, lujuriosa, escojan el adjetivo que prefieran, cualquiera lo describiría bien.

Y, aunque desea darle un puñetazo, Shouichi también sonríe, una sonrisa pequeña y discreta, más falsa que verdadera. Porque por más que se niegue, Byakuran terminara haciendo lo que quisiera con él, como siempre.

Las grandes mentes malvadas tienen noches de insomnio muy seguido, tal vez porque su conciencia —que la mayoría de los villanos ignoran—, les impide conciliar el sueño, o porque así tenían más tiempo para hacer sufrir a otros. Shouichi no lo sabia con exactitud, pero algo dentro de él le decía que se debía más a la segunda opción.


	6. Llamadas nocturnas

**Título:** Llamadas nocturnas  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Aniki  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Byakuran/Shouichi Irie **  
><strong>**Exención:** 198 palabras.  
><strong>Fragmento: <strong>_Ver la cara somnolienta y molesta de Shou-chan era uno de las cosas que Byakuran más perversamente disfrutaba. _  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo es propiedad de Amano Akira, yo sólo hago esto para pasar el tiempo de una manera más o menos productiva.

**Notas:** Gracias a todos los que leen estas historia :)

* * *

><p><strong>Llamadas nocturnas<strong>

En esos momento Byakuran no tenia nada mejor que hacer —o al menos nada que considerara más interesante— que llamar a Shouichi a mitad de la noche para tener una conversación.

Por supuesto la conversación era lo de menos.

Ver la cara somnolienta y molesta de Shou-chan era uno de las cosas que Byakuran más perversamente disfrutaba.

—Shou-chan, que alegría verte ~

—Byakuran-san, nos acabamos de ver esta tarde —Shouichi bostezó —, ¿Qué es tan importante como para tener que discutirlo a estas horas?

—Nada. Simplemente tenia ganas de ver a Shou-chan —pronunció Byakuran con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Sonrisa que Shouichi sólo podía interpretar como una burla hacia su persona—. Estaba tan aburrido aquí solo.

—Byakuran-san, son las tres de la mañana —Shouichi trató de ir por pasos, como si con quien estuviera hablando fuera un niño pequeño y no el despiadado jefe del Millefiore—. Usted no puede despertar a la gente a esta hora sólo porque este aburrido.

La sonrisa en la cara de Byakuran le dijo lo contario.

Shouichi suspiró. Al parecer, cuando Byakuran no pudiera dormir, como de vez en cuando le pasaba a la mayoría de las mentes malvadas, él tampoco podría.


	7. Presencia

**Título:** Presencia  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Aniki  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Byakuran/Shouichi Irie, implícito Byakuran/Uni **  
><strong>**Exención:** 290 palabras.  
><strong>Fragmento: <strong>_Hace tiempo que la presencia de Byakuran se había convertido en algo intoxicarte, como un veneno que va matando poco a poco con cada inhalación..._  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo es propiedad de Amano Akira, yo sólo hago esto para pasar el tiempo de una manera más o menos productiva.

**Notas:** Gracias a todos los que leen estas historia :)

* * *

><p><strong>Presencia <strong>

El extraño resplandor del anillo en la mano de Byakuran lo distrajo por un momento. Escucha las palabras que salen de los labios de su jefe, pero no les presta atención. Su mirada sigue clavada en el anillo que descansa en el dedo anular de su amigo. Sabe lo que representa –todo lo que_ representara_-, lo supo siempre, pero no pensó que le fuera a doler tanto cuando por fin viera a Byakuran lucirlo.

—¿Estás bien, Shou-chan? —La voz de Byakuran detona preocupación, pero Shouichi sabe que es falsa, siempre es falsa cuando se tratad de Byakuran —. Te vez distraído.

—No pasa nada.

La respuesta de Shouichi suena tan falsa como la preocupación de Byakuran, pero este, al igual que el menor, ignora deliberadamente ese hecho.

Irie sabe que el matrimonio con Uni no es real –al menos no para Byakuran–, que todo es parte de su plan. Que ese anillo, al igual que los otros que busca, los quiere porque le facilitaran el cumplir sus metas. Pero aun sabiendo eso Shouichi sigue sintiendo una punzada en su corazón

—Bien —dice Byakuran sonriendo —. Shou-chan, parecía tan distraído que pensé que podría estar enfermo o algo.

Shouichi quiere gritarle que sí está enfermo, enfermo de él, de su crueldad; enfermo de _celos_. Pero no lo hace. Ni siquiera después de que Byakuran empieza a contarle sobre su nueva vida de casado.

Hace tiempo que la presencia de Byakuran se había convertido en algo intoxicarte, como un veneno que va matando poco a poco con cada inhalación, pero apenas ahora Shouichi empieza a sentir los efectos de sobreexponerse a ese veneno.

Una parte de él le dice que debe advertirle a la joven esposa de Byakuran sobre esto.


	8. Deseo de cosas imposibles

**Autor:** Aniki  
><strong>Título:<strong> Deseo de cosas imposibles  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Byakuran/Shouichi Irie  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 245  
><strong>Fragmento:<strong> _Los besos de Byakuran sabían como azúcar igual que en el futuro, aun cuando Shouichi no lo había visto comer un solo dulce desde que se rencontraron._  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoilers. Shonen-ai.

* * *

><p>Los besos de Byakuran sabían como azúcar igual que en el futuro, aun cuando Shouichi no lo había visto comer un solo dulce desde que se rencontraron.<p>

—Te extrañaba tanto —susurró Byakuran en el oído del pelirrojo —. Tanto, Shou-chan.

Su voz seguía siendo como la miel derretida, filtrándose por sus oídos hasta lo más profundo de una persona.

Shouichi se estremeció entre los brazos del más alto. Nada de lo que estaba pasando estaba bien, Byakuran no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo hombre que puso a todo el mundo en peligro por su deseo de una utopía. El monstruo que él ayudo a crear y a destruir.

Una parte de su mente le decía que parara, que detuviera las manos errantes de Byakuran, que nada en el otro hombre había cambiado y que seguía siendo peligroso, pero otro pequeña parte, tan pequeña que apenas la escuchaba, le gritaba que estaba bien, que el mafiosa había cambiado y que de ahora en adelante todo seria mejor para los dos.

Ambas partes parecían tan equivocadas para Shouichi en ese momento.

—B-Byakuran-san —tartamudeó — yo también te extrañaba tanto.

Por una vez en su vida, Shouichi sólo escuchó a sus deseos. A sus ganas de creer que el mayor había cambiado y que lo que hacía era tan bueno como se sentía.

Byakuran sonrió entre besos, susurrando más cosas bañadas en azúcar a los oídos del otro chico. Promesas y deseos que eran arrastrados por el viento.


End file.
